1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold air circulation system of a refrigerator, and more particularly to a method of circulating the cold air for an indirect-cooling type refrigerator and the apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional indirect-cooling type refrigerator, the cold air which is generated from an evaporator is separately fed to a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,874 in the name of James B. Thompson and Brent A. Junge, entitled "Household refrigerator air flow system" teaches a cold air circulation system for reducing a movement of a conducting heat between the evaporator region and the fresh food compartment. In the above-referenced patent, the evaporator is directly arranged at the rear side of the refrigerator, and a duct is controlled according to the operation of a compressor.
However, such a refrigeration system has disadvantages: The cooling efficiency is poor and the effective use of the cold air can not be achieved.
In addition, the above refrigeration system has a limitation in quick freezing operation.